femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown. My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip.
Spring Breakdown Part 3 : conversing : Fluttershy: What happened to the lights? : Rarity: What happened to the engine? : Pinkie Pie: Awww, I hate seeing a party get shut down before its time. : Applejack: The good news is now that it's dark, maybe my brain won't know I'm on a boat. gags Oh, no. It heard me. Blegh! : Twilight Sparkle: Let's not let a little thing like a total mechanical and electrical failure ruin our fun. : jingles : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Leave it to me! : Rainbow Dash: She's wasting her time! Because this is Equestrian magic! : Sunset Shimmer: Stop! : Rainbow Dash: You stop! We show off our magic, and literally ten seconds later, the power blows? We scared whatever's out there, and it's fighting back! We should split up and search the ship! Who's with me? : silence : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! That's the last time I ask "who's with me?". : Twilight Sparkle: I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but, heh, may I? : rattling : Twilight Sparkle: groans What a mess! Did you even read the six-hundred-page online emergency handbook?! : skittering : Pinkie Pie: Time to raid the desert buffet under cover of darkness! Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake, here I come! : Puffed Pastry: Who said zat?! : Pinkie Pie: No one! Shouldn't you be upstairs? : thud : Puffed Pastry: Somebody has to guard ze bundt cakes! Stay back! I have a spatula! : zip! : Pinkie Pie: slurps : Irish stepping music : Rarity: Hello... Ragamuffin... : conversation : Rarity: Ragamuffin? Are you down here? I was just, uh, throat in the neighborhood, and, um... : opens : gets louder : Rarity: What?! : clapping : Rarity: Who needs electricity when you have... stammers whatever this is? : splashing : Rainbow Dash: sighs : strikes : humming : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! I knew it! Evil magic! You guys gotta see this! : zip! : sounds : Twilight Sparkle: groans All that's left is to hold this lead wire in place while the auxiliary unit cycles, and everything should be back to normal in three... two... one— : Rainbow Dash: No time for that! : Twilight Sparkle: Aah! : kaboom! : music : explosion : Rainbow Dash: No time for that! : Pinkie Pie: squeals : Puffed Pastry: Gah! Banned for life! : Ragamuffin: chuckles Well, me pa worked in a coal mine, but I always wanted to dance! Eh, a fancy girl like you wouldn't understand. : Rarity: Well, actually, in the school production of Bedazzled, I played a coal miner's daughter who danced in bedazzled magical boots from her fairy bootmother. So... laugh : romantic music : Rarity: laugh Aah! : Rainbow Dash: No time for that! : Rainbow Dash: I promise, this is more important than all of your things. : Rest of the Equestria Girls: murmuring : Pinkie Pie: I don't think so! : Rainbow Dash: Behold! Evil magic! : Rest of the Equestria Girls: Huh? : Rainbow Dash: What? Huh? The whole ocean was glowing a minute ago! It went "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" w-with little ribbon thingies! : Twilight Sparkle: indignantly Do you know which sorcerer can conjure the greatest magic of all? Mother Nature. : Rainbow Dash: What? : Twilight Sparkle: What you saw was probably nothing more than an innate phosphorescent biochemical property of common algae. : Rainbow Dash: Whaaaat? If that's what you think, then let's get in lifeboats and I'll prove it! The magic came from that way! We sail out and find the source! : Twilight Sparkle: And then? : Rainbow Dash: Then it's go time! : Twilight Sparkle: Which means? : Rainbow Dash: We take no prisoners! : Twilight Sparkle: Where would we take them? : Rainbow Dash: Who? : Twilight Sparkle: The prisoners. That's kidnapping! Are you even listening to yourself?! : Rainbow Dash: growls You don't want me to be right because you're scared to be a superhero! : Twilight Sparkle: We're not superheroes! : Rainbow Dash: Oh, oh! Excuuuuse me! We're just ordinary girls who have saved the world from complete destruction multiple times! : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yes. : Rainbow Dash: Keep telling yourself that! But the rest of us aren't in denial! Right, everyone? Let's get to those boats and do what we do best! Who's with me?! : Rarity: growls : Applejack: Hmmph. : Pinkie Pie: growls : Rainbow Dash: sighs Okay, that's the last time I say that. : strikes : jingles : Applejack: gagging : Twilight Sparkle: I wasn't very nice to Rainbow Dash last night. : Sunset Shimmer: No one's blaming you for wanting to give us a normal spring break. We'd be having one if it weren't for me. I brought magic to this world in the first place. : Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. In any world. : Sunset Shimmer: Aww. Same here. How about we make sure Rainbow Dash knows that, too? : open : Pinkie Pie: gasps : Fluttershy: giggles : blowing : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Let's have a do-over! : splashing : Sunset Shimmer: You don't think she went off into the storm, do you? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'll call her. : tone ringing : Rainbow Dash's voicemail: What up, nerds? It's Rainbow Dash having way too much fun being awesome to answer your call! So leave a message, if you're too old to text me! : strikes Rainbow Roadtrip Part 3 : plop : Mayor Sunny Skies: Here's our famous outdoor spa with the all-natural mud bath. Pretty, huh? : plop : Rarity: Ah! Ugh. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we could see some of the Rainbow Festival activities from the brochure. : Mayor Sunny Skies: O' course! The bakery booth is there... : Fluttershy: Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Or... will be. We're... still settin' up, but we gotta lotta great things planned. : Fluttershy: And... the butterfly garden? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, that's right over here. : Twilight Sparkle and Applejack: Huh. : falling : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, uh, lemme fix that. : Fluttershy: So none of the butterflies are actually... : Mayor Sunny Skies: Real? Oh, no. Uh, what with the flowers not havin' color and all, the butterflies don't really come around much anymore. : Applejack: I'm almost afraid to ask, but the brochure mentioned fishin'? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Fishin'? Oh, I'm not sure whatcha mean. : Twilight Sparkle: "Our famous rainbow trout"? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, yah, sure! Uh, well, uh, you don't fish for him exactly. You just kinda, uh, talk to him. Uh, he's right over, uh... sighs That's funny. Where'd our trout go? : Trout Pony: Oh, Mr. Mayor! Uh, just, uh, taking my lunch now, okay? slurp! : Mayor Sunny Skies: nervously : Pinkie Pie: Um, so no big deal – well, actually, okay, yes, kind of a big deal – but the brochure also mentioned a karaoke contest? blink : Mayor Sunny Skies: Right here! : falls : thud : feedback : Mayor Sunny Skies: The trout doubles on harmonica. : Trout Pony: harmonica : Fluttershy: How... multitalented of him. : Pinkie Pie: Good thing I bring my own karaoke party! :: With me wherever I go :: Whoa, whoa-oh! : Mayor Sunny Skies: Well, uh... that's the big tour. hums : Twilight Sparkle: Mayor Skies. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Eh? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. Your Rainbow Festival isn't quite as you described. : Rainbow Dash: And the resort hotel wasn't what it was cracked up to be either. : Applejack: 'Cept for all the cracks. : Rarity: None of these things are as pictured in your brochure. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Well, maybe I exaggerated a little, but I-I'd intended on havin' everythin' ready. It's just kinda hard gettin' anypony excited about any''thin' in this town anymore! Ugh. I didn't think ya'd come if ya knew the truth. : '''Twilight Sparkle': The truth? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh... There is no Rainbow Festival! : Mane Six: gasp : Applejack: No Rainbow Festival?! : Rainbow Dash: No fan club?! : Mayor Sunny Skies: Believe me, I didn't mean to— : Rainbow Dash: Bring us here for nothing?! : Twilight Sparkle: Think of all the papers I could be grading! : Mayor Sunny Skies: If ya just let me— : Rarity: We should just leave this very moment! : Applejack: Balloon's not fixed yet. : Fluttershy: Maybe we should let the mayor explain. : Mayor Sunny Skies: throat Uh, guess I should start at the beginnin'. A long time ago, when my Grandpa Skies was mayor, Hope Hollow was different. They used to call this town "The End of the Rainbow", 'cause everything you'd ever want, you could find right here. : Sunny Skies :: Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences :: Stoppin' on the street to say hello :: When friends did well, we sang their praises :: Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low :: That was our town at the end of the rainbow :: No pots of gold or buried treasure :: Just everypony looking after each other :: The truest riches cannot be measured :: It was a lesson that had kept us together :: In our town at the end of the rainbow :: To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided :: To throw a party each and every year :: They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated fifty ways :: So everypony would gather here :: In our town at the end of the rainbow :: Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator :: To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright :: To remind us all together we are greater :: And darkness never wins against the coming of the light :: Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn :: To make the pretty rainbows in the sky :: It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully :: Where we were sure there would never be :: An end to the rainbow :: Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors :: Each year passing, dimming spirits all around :: The happy days came to an end :: Nopony had time to spend together in the town :: I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed :: A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it :: But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator :: And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end :: That's how our town, our little pony town :: That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow : Pinkie Pie: bawls That is the saddest story-song I've ever heard! : Mayor Sunny Skies: I tried for a long time to get everypony interested in the Festival again. To remember what it's like to come together as a community and share the fun. But nopony even bothered listenin'. That's why I wrote to you, Rainbow Dash. You were my last hope. I figured if a pony of your stature came to town, it would get everypony excited about puttin' on the Festival again. I mean, "Rainbow"'s even part o' your name! : Rainbow Dash: Mmm, yeah, I can see that. : Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Mayor, what kind of magic did you use on the Rainbow Generator? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, I'm not sure. I didn't know what I was dealin' with. I only wanted to help. But instead, I sucked all the color outta the town. That billboard's one o' the only things that didn't change. To me, it's a reminder of what we can be. Keeps the "Hope" in "Hope Hollow". : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. If I could find out the type of magic you used, I might be able to reverse the spell. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Ya mean, you're gonna stay? : Mane Six: agreeing : Applejack: Heh. Nothin' we like better than a challenge, 'specially when it comes to helpin' ponies. : Mayor Sunny Skies: You don't know how clam-happy this all makes me! Thank you kindly! : Twilight Sparkle: We'll do whatever we can to bring back your Rainbow Festival. : Mayor Sunny Skies: I won't fib to ya, it won't be easy. It's gotten so nopony even talks to each other anymore. : Twilight Sparkle: Mmm, it might be tough, but we have a little experience bringing ponies together. : Pinkie Pie: Yay! This is exactly like planning a party! Only bigger, 'cause it's a festival! giggles Which means more cupcakes! Whoo-hoo! Ooh. Ah! I've got a date with the Bakery Booth! Ha-ha! : zip! : Pinkie Pie: rhythmically : Fluttershy: Um... I'd better go with her. : Rarity: Hmmm, an overall stylistic look to unify the sentiment of the celebration. That's what this festival needs. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Ya mean like a rainbow? : Rarity: Yes, darling, yes, yes, but more complex, more thematic, something like— Ooh! something like that! Formidable! : Twilight Sparkle: The biggest challenge is getting your town interested in a Rainbow Festival when everything's so... gray. I think if we can bring the color back, it'll solve everything. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Yah, I'm with ya there, but— : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, I need your help. : Rainbow Dash: Mr. Mayor, seriously, is there a fan club? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, you betcha! They're around... somewhere. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. : Applejack: Any tools I can borrow, your Honor? I'm gonna spruce up that billboard to let everypony know this here Rainbow Festival's back in business! : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, that's music to my ears! Torque Wrench, let's get our guest tooled up, whadaya say? She's gonna put our rainbow back up. : Torque Wrench: sarcastically Oh, yippee. : music : Petunia Petals: Heh-heh. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh! Uh, if ya don't mind, I, uh, I have a speech to work on. See ya 'round. : Applejack: Hmm. Sunset's Backstage Pass Part 3 : Rainbow Dash: Hah. There she is. The lone wolf. howls : Sunset Shimmer: sighs : Applejack: Pinkie Pie's been actin' mighty strange this evening. Any idea what might've happened to her? : Sunset Shimmer: We... lost track of each other. : Pinkie Pie: Me lose track of Sunset? Hah! But she's been right here the whole time! Right, actual Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer Right, Pinkie Pie! By the way, your roasting technique is flawless! normally Thanks! : beat : Rarity: sarcastically How was the show? : Sunset Shimmer: It was... perfect. : Rarity: scoffs I was being judgmental, darling. What is the point of throwing shade if no one's there to catch it? : Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. Too blissed out from the show to care right now. Talk tomorrow? : Sunset Shimmer: snoring : buzzes, alarm sounds : Sunset Shimmer: Hmm? sighs : Sunset Shimmer: It... can't be. It's still— : Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! : whack! : Rainbow Dash: Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. : Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Equestrian magic. : Sunset Shimmer: My... : Sunset Shimmer: ...do-over... : Sunset Shimmer: ...can... : Sunset Shimmer: ...end now! Cue Snips, and push Sandalwood out of the way in three, two... : Snips: You stage direct— Whoa! groans : splat! : Snips: Aww. Could've warned me, you know? : Sunset Shimmer: Tried that. You called me a witch. : Snips: gasps Are you?! : Sunset Shimmer: grunts : Festival Artist: Hey, watch it! : Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. Thought you didn't come up 'til later. I'll make a note of that for next time. Day seventeen – saw paint guy by food truck right before he breaks up with his girlfriend. It's not you, it's her. I'm not a witch. I'm just gonna go. : Festival Artist: Yeah, well... you better run! : Sunset Shimmer: Run from my problems? I... actually haven't tried that yet. : starts : vrooming : screeching : Twilight Sparkle: yelps Sunset! Slow down! : Equestria Girls: yelping : Sunset Shimmer: I gotta break out of here somehow! Maybe if I leave the campgrounds, it'll finally end! : Pinkie Pie: What. Are. You. Talking about?! : Sunset Shimmer: This is all your fault! : Equestria Girls: screaming : backfires : dies : creaks : Pinkie Pie: Are you saying the calendar industry cooked up a conspiracy to make every day today just to save paper?! : Sunset Shimmer: No, I'm not saying that at all. : Pinkie Pie: You're right. It's too obvious. : Sunset Shimmer: Sorry to hijack the RV while you were all sleeping, but I've tried everything except leaving. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... It's possible a snag in the fabric of spacetime could cause a... : Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: ...temporal point – i.e., this day – to fold in on itself and thereby repeat. : beat : Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: You really have done this a lot. : beat : Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: Okay, you've made your point! Stop! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs This time loop started because I missed PostCrush. So why didn't it end when I saw them? : Twilight Sparkle: You sure it's only about PostCrush? : Sunset Shimmer: Uh... : Pinkie Pie: I probably ask you this every day, but what did Princess Twilight say when you told her about this? : Sunset Shimmer: The journal! Of course! How did I not try that weeks ago? : beat : Pinkie Pie: giggles Seriously though, why didn't you? Are you asking yourself, "Self, how do you spend seventeen days with my best friend Pinkie Pie without asking for help until now?" : Sunset Shimmer: Uh... : Twilight Sparkle: Still think this is only about PostCrush? : Applejack: Bad news. Transmission's shot. Repairs ain't gonna be cheap. Tow truck says he'll need cash tomorrow. : Rainbow Dash: yawns : Sunset Shimmer: sarcastically Tomorrow? Sure. Tell him I'll give him a million bucks if I see him! : chirping : Sunset Shimmer: snoring : buzzes, alarm sounds : Sunset Shimmer: Huh? : thud : Sunset Shimmer: groans : Twilight Sparkle: giggles : Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! : whack! : Sunset Shimmer: Ow. : Rainbow Dash: Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. : Sunset Shimmer: No, Rainbow Dash. You won't! Every day you say that, but you never are! Why won't you change?! : beat : Rainbow Dash: Okaaaaay... : Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie! : Pinkie Pie: So you think Princess Twilight can help you with this temporal loop thingy? : Sunset Shimmer: sighs I sure hope so. : Pinkie Pie: slurping : buzzing : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, I've been doing some research, and it looks like you've found another long lost Equestrian artifact. : Sunset Shimmer: Lucky me. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: The Time Twirler. I don't know how it found its way into your world, but when activated, it has the power to loop time. What you're experiencing isn't simply magic run amok or a wish gone awry. Somepony is using the Time Twirler to cause this. : Sunset Shimmer: If we find whoever used the Time Twirler to start the loop, we'll be able to end it for good. Tell the others we've got a new mission. : Rainbow Dash: That was just a little preview of the rad-tacular... under : Pinkie Pie: Whoever has the Time Twirler is the only person besides you who isn't in the same place doing the same thing every day. Have you noticed anyone who doesn't belong? Anyone out of place? Anyone... evil?! : Sunset Shimmer: I don't think so. How could I? Every day is the same! : and Bon Bon :: Every day's the same : Sunset Shimmer: It goes round and round. Wait. What was that? : Artist :: Round and round and round and round :: Round and round and– : Sunset Shimmer: Hey, what are you listening to? : Festival Artist: Meh. : Dazzlings :: So ordinary, stuck on repeat : Sunset Shimmer: I think we've got a clue. : Dazzlings :: Gotta find the passion, passion, passion : Equestria Girls: gasp : Pinkie Pie: They must be a last-minute addition! : Sunset Shimmer: Who? : Rainbow Dash: But they lost their voices! They gotta be using magic! : Applejack: That or vocal processing. : Rainbow Dash: They wouldn't! Wait, what am I talking about? Of course they would. : Sunset Shimmer: Who are you talking about?! gasps : Dazzlings :: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find :: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find :: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic : Sunset Shimmer: The Dazzlings are back?!